League of avengers:Marvel Universe
by TheWitch243
Summary: In two different dimensions, Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne made the decision to try to invent a machine that could travel to other dimensions. When they had the machine practically finished, it happened what they thought was a tragedy: they let simultaneously drop a drop of coffee in their creation, which made everyone of the league call more Supergirl went to the Marvel Universe.
1. In another world

**Sooooo, this is an old fanfic so don blame or any thing for grammar errors (I'm not English )**

 **1st Chapter  
«In another world»**

Batman, when he gained his senses again, found himself lying on the floor of what seemed to be a garage. Hearing a noise, he turned and saw a man made of metal of red and yellow color pointing a hand at him.

"What happened?" Batman asked, half disoriented. This, he looked around and realized that he was not the only one present in the League: there his left was to Hawkgirl and there are right the Green Lantern lying on the ground; At some distance he could see a blue and red suit lying on top of one of the many cars present, just like the Wonder Woman.

"Don't move!" It was the answer the Iron Man gave him.  
Across the room, a girl tried to get up - which proved to be a more difficult task than she thought.

"Tony, it's okay I ... - Supergirl!" Exclaimed the Spider-Man, just entering the gagarin, recognizing the blonde.

"You know these people?"Tony asked, continuing to point his hand at the man with the bat suit.

"The spider is an honorary member of the Justice League."Answered Batman.

"I wasn't talking to you." "As Stark said these words, the guy on the garage floor was losing his senses.

"Spider man?" She asked, half-dazed, to Supergirl.

Before Peter Parker could utter a word, the girl finally passed out.

What was unknown to the Avengers is the fact that Spider-Man has discovered a way to walk between the Justice League and the Avengers dimension using a portal. Through his travels, he eventually became an honorary member of the Justice League and fell in love with Kara.

When Supergirl passed out Tony and the rest of the avengers bring the leaguers to the most near hospital. After a few hours, after all the members of the League have been properly rescued, they finally wake up.

The first to question his location was Superman.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're at the Santa Barbara hospital in New York." Pepper said quietly, rising from the chair where the last hour had passed."My name is Pepper. It seems Mr. Stark was experimenting with an inter-dimensional portal and eventually got you and your colleagues to stop here. Spider-Man explained to us that they were heroes, right now, we're doing all we can to make it safely back home."

But when the rest of the members eventually woke up, and after a very quick explanation and a few more questions, Pepper got everyone to wear their uniforms and into the limousine that would take them to the Stark Tower - also known as the Vengeance of the Avengers.

 **R &R,BYE**


	2. Re-encounter

**Hey guys, so I was thinking crossover earth 15 and 19( review:1519) and earth 78 and 79 (review:7879)  
**

 **Bye**

 **2Chapter**

 **** **"Re-encounter"**

"Come with me," he said to Pepper.  
"Superman, supergirl, see with your x-ray vision where we are," Martian Manhunter said with his telepathy.  
After a few minutes they reached the living room. When the elevator door opened people started to walk away until they showed a person, the ...

"Spider-Man!" Justice League said, and they rushed to him.

"I saw you missed me," joked the spider-man.

"You're kidding, I told my mother your bravery in the battle and she said that if you ever went there you would be welcome!" Said the wonder woman.

"J.J.J. Have you been really bored? "Asked the hawkgirl.

"Yes," answered the spider-man.

"Are you long enough?" Asked Batman.

"Yes sir," replied the spider-man.

"Any inter-stellar motion?" Green Lantern asked.

"No," said the Spider-Man.

"Good thing we found you, Supergirl was starting to kick us to open a portal for your size," the superman informed.

At that moment supergirl (in super-speed) appeared and, after lifting the mask, kissed the spider man.

But a person entered who should not have entered ...

"What the hell is going on here!" Nick Fury asked confused.


	3. Fury clean ups

**Soooo, if the people are confuse what earths I was talking about on last chap, go see my profile. but eh its all.**

 **I hpoe you like this chap, BYE!**

 **P.S:I did this story a very long time so don't blame for this be horrible.**

* * *

 **3Chapter**

 **«Fury Cleanups»**

"Answer me!" Ordered Nick. "And you, stay away from the spide-rman!"

"Nick, I can explain ..." said the Iron Man, trying to lick Nick.

"Shut up Stark, SHIELD saw that there was a lot of radiation coming from here," Fury began. "Then we found out that Pepper had called an ambulance, but guess what, it was not you in there and it was other people ..." I SAID TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THE SPIDER-MAN! "Nick shouted.

"You better obey, you do not want to fight him," whispered the spider-man.

Supergirl saw that he was serious, so she walked away.

"Now you're coming with me to Des-radiation," Nick said turning around.

The spider-man lowered his head and followed behind him. When they all saw the Fury, the members of the League did the same.

* * *

In Hellyqueria the Justice League, the Avengers and the spider-man (in remote rooms) did the demarcation. Next they took to a room to see which were the powers of the League (the spider man was next to the nick and by three Guards armed to the teeth behind him).

 _"What good for you to be holding us here, my cousin and I can break the wall and go out with you,"_ the supergirl thought in telepathy to communicate with the others.

"Even if we managed to get out the spider man would be stuck here, because when he is with Mr. Simpatian he can not do anything,"

replied Batman.

With this, the conversation ended by telepathy.

"That" Flash "stands up and shows its power," said Agent Coulson.

Dai the flash rose and ran to the other end of the room in 2.5 seconds.

"Sorry for being so slow, it's that I'm still wet from 'de-radiation'," said the flash.

At the other end of the room the Fury was impressed, as the quicksilver would take 3.5 seconds to go to the other end of the room (and he apologized for being slow).

"Green Lantern," Agent Coulson called.

"Tell an object to the gutters," the Green Laterna asked, standing up.

"A football," Agent Coulson replied.

Then the Green Laterna raised his arm and his ring produced a football.

"Hawkgirl," Agent Coulson called.

From there she got up and took off her helmet revealing a pretty young woman, who caught the attention of the officers, boys (which left the Green Laterna with cliches).

"I'm sorry I have to take off my helmet, because this is like a workout for me, and I never wear my helmet in training," the hawkgirl explained, "Green Laterna in my helmet, please."

Then she began to fly and raised her hammer. The one who began to spark and made the guards to give her pistols, and they threw darts at her, which made her lose her senses.

"WHAT A RAY WAS YOUR IDEA, THOSE WERE THE POWER OF IT!" Shouted the Green Lantern.

* * *

 **P.S: I will delete my story" the human zoo" because I don't fell the attraction to continuant, because you see I saw the movie when I was 9 soooo hya.**

 **BYE!(don't hate me please.)**


	4. Clarifications and Presentations

**Soooo, if the people are confuse what earths I was talking about on last chap, go see my profile. but eh its all.**

 **I hpoe you like this chap, BYE!**

 **P.S:I did this story a very long time so don't blame for this be horrible.**

* * *

 **3Chapter**

 **«Fury Cleanups»**

"Answer me!" Ordered Nick. "And you, stay away from the spide-rman!"

"Nick, I can explain ..." said the Iron Man, trying to lick Nick.

"Shut up Stark, SHIELD saw that there was a lot of radiation coming from here," Fury began. "Then we found out that Pepper had called an ambulance, but guess what, it was not you in there and it was other people ..." I SAID TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THE SPIDER-MAN! "Nick shouted.

"You better obey, you do not want to fight him," whispered the spider-man.

Supergirl saw that he was serious, so she walked away.

"Now you're coming with me to Des-radiation," Nick said turning around.

The spider-man lowered his head and followed behind him. When they all saw the Fury, the members of the League did the same.

* * *

In Hellyqueria the Justice League, the Avengers and the spider-man (in remote rooms) did the demarcation. Next they took to a room to see which were the powers of the League (the spider man was next to the nick and by three Guards armed to the teeth behind him).

 _"What good for you to be holding us here, my cousin and I can break the wall and go out with you,"_ the supergirl thought in telepathy to communicate with the others.

"Even if we managed to get out the spider man would be stuck here, because when he is with Mr. Simpatian he can not do anything,"

replied Batman.

With this, the conversation ended by telepathy.

"That" Flash "stands up and shows its power," said Agent Coulson.

Dai the flash rose and ran to the other end of the room in 2.5 seconds.

"Sorry for being so slow, it's that I'm still wet from 'de-radiation'," said the flash.

At the other end of the room the Fury was impressed, as the quicksilver would take 3.5 seconds to go to the other end of the room (and he apologized for being slow).

"Green Lantern," Agent Coulson called.

"Tell an object to the gutters," the Green Laterna asked, standing up.

"A football," Agent Coulson replied.

Then the Green Laterna raised his arm and his ring produced a football.

"Hawkgirl," Agent Coulson called.

From there she got up and took off her helmet revealing a pretty young woman, who caught the attention of the officers, boys (which left the Green Laterna with cliches).

"I'm sorry I have to take off my helmet, because this is like a workout for me, and I never wear my helmet in training," the hawkgirl explained, "Green Laterna in my helmet, please."

Then she began to fly and raised her hammer. The one who began to spark and made the guards to give her pistols, and they threw darts at her, which made her lose her senses.

"WHAT A RAY WAS YOUR IDEA, THOSE WERE THE POWER OF IT!" Shouted the Green Lantern.

* * *

 **P.S: I will delete my story" the human zoo" because I don't fell the attraction to continuant, because you see I saw the movie when I was 9 soooo hya.**

 **BYE!(don't hate me please.)**


	5. Fist night

**Me:One more chap and this will end.**

 **Susan : I know rigth?**

 **Me:Hey where is Lucy?**

 **Susan:WC**

 **Me:IN two story you two have benn in there.**

 **MS:SHE/ I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **5Capitulo**

 **«The first night»**

After the performances they went to the tower of the Avengers

"The ladies will be on the right, and the boys on the left," Pepper said.

After saying this the door opened and showed the dining room.

"Good thing you're here, supergirl," he said to the elevator, the spider man. "Tony says just say 'You're the next Tony Stark, so you better get ready for what to come by.'

"For dinner we have: grilled fish with boiled potatoes," Tony said as he emerged from another elevator.

"The aquaman would vomit if he had to eat this," said the Flash. "He is king of the atlantis," he said, seeing the confused face of Marvel's heroes, exeto spiderman.

"Where do we sit?" Asked the wonder woman.

"The girl can stand on my left," said Tony. "And the hawkgirl can stand on my right."

"I'm standing next to the hawkgirl," said the GL.

"Okay, let's have dinner," said Tony.

The next of the dinner went to the rooms.

"Were you in the mood?" Hawkgirl asked when she saw the GL.

"No," the GL lied.

"Go on, you know I would never betray you," hawkgirl said.

"I can not help it," said the GL.

"Everybody in the justice league is going to the living room," Jarvis said, causing them to jump.

* * *

 **Me:Well I don't know what to say.  
**

 **Lucy:Just say bye.**

 **Me:Kay.**

 **MSL:BYE!**


	6. Saving the day

**Me:So this is the last chap and the one that is lame.**

 **SL:We have to agree with her.**

 **MSL:SHE/ I DON'T OWN NOTHING !**

* * *

 **6th chapter**

 **«Saving the day»**

Upon arriving in the living room, Tony was waiting for him with the other members of the League.

"What happened and who was the person who called us?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Something really bad, oh and it was JARVIS my AI," Tony said.

"What?" Asked the GL.

"The portal that brought you here seems to have gotten out of control and now it's allowing the villains of yours and our world to travel between dimensions," he said, showing videos of villains passing through the portals.

"We have to stop them," said the superman.

Dai Tony put on his iron man suit and left.

When they reached the square they met Captain America, the Scarllet Witch, the Ant-Man, the Hawkeye, and the Falcon to fight the Joker.

"Shut up, you clown," shouted the hawkeye.

Then Batman threw a bat-arang the smoke to the Koker that made him fall out of faint.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE ARE TRYING TO 15 MINUTES TO STOP HIM AND YOU ONLY WITH A BEAT MAKES IT STOP "cried hawk eye.

"He's the Joker, he's not a normal villain," he said, stopping the argument.

Then they heard a squeeze that sent Dr. Stange through the air until he stopped and the doctor's fate symbol appeared next to him.

"Doctor Estrange!" Said the marvel ones.

"Doctor Fate!" Said the DCs.

"They said Doct. Fate? "Doct asked. Estrange. Seeing the affirmative nods of the members of the Justice League. "Wanna say you have the most powerful sorceress of all the galaxies in yours," again the answer was positive.

"Siderman manages the fact and I've already told juvenile justice to stop them from taking any more," said Dr. Fate.

Dai the spiderman turned to show his brown hair (the mascot was the same as that of the kid-flash), with a blue t-shirt with black trimmings and a red vest, on the back two swords and what appeared to be artificial wings, With red fingerless gloves, wrists black bracelets that had strange symbols and on the waist a black feel with a spider in the middle and side pockets, the pants were the same and the shoes were black boots.

"Nice fact," said Tony and Captain America at the same time.

Minutes later (the fight ended and the portal closing) ...

"Well, I think this is goodbye," said Tony.

"Yes, I think it is," said Superman. "I'm in a hurry, I'll see you Thursday."

"Okay," said the spider-man "Till Thursday"

"And you can come, too," said Batman, looking at the Avengers.

Then the Justice League entered the portal.

"Another team, huh?" Said Captain America.

Since then, every Thursday has been given.

* * *

 **Me:This is the end.**

 **MLS:BYE.**

 **Me:P.S:If you want one-shot's of jl and avengers together just say( maybe one or two appearances of yj).**


End file.
